


Touch my heart (Read my mind)

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cherry Magic inspired, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humour, Jeon Wonwoo Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Mingyu is in love, M/M, Magic, Minor Angst, Office Romance, Romance, Superstitions, not really - Freeform, unrequited feelings, wonwoo has a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: Being a 30-year-old doesnt have many perks.People judge you, call you inexperienced, mock you and the lot. While people didn't dare say anything to Wonwoo's face, he knew his dick was being made fun of behind his back.It wasn't a desirable situation but Wonwoo had ended up in one anyway.But who would've thought that being a 30-year-old virgin not only gave Wonwoo magical abilities but also gave him a chance at love?Or a MinWon/Meanie au based on Cherry Magic where Wonwoo realises life could be a lot more than he thinks it to be.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be a chaptered fic! It's based on a Japanese manga/live action called Cherry magic and it is absolutely adorable! I hope you guys enjoy!

Steve Carell had gained prominence after he starred in a movie called the 40-year-old virgin. Wonwoo hadn’t watched that movie but could still relate to it. 

Tomorrow, he would become a 30-year-old virgin. 

It’s not that Wonwoo didn’t have many opportunities in the past. It’s just that he never really cared enough. 

Yes, he did wish to conform to the societies norms but he just couldn’t find the right time. 

And that’s how he had spent the last 29 years of his life. 

Jeon Wonwoo, 29, was an office worker and led a rather mundane life. 

Like every day, he had woken up today to the sound of his cat thrashing about. Shin was a gentle cat for the most part, but when hungry, his owner would see no peace. Wonwoo got up, gave him some food, and fell asleep again for 30 minutes before realizing that had he slept any longer, he would be late. So, he woke up again and got ready, and made his way out. 

On the way to his office, he ate tteokbeokki and packed some for lunch. His cooking skills were somewhere between -10 and 0 and his best friend, Sooyoung, had forbidden him from ever touching a kitchen stove. The owner of the tteokbeokki stall recognized him, he was a regular after all. With a polite smile, she packed his lunch and he made his way to his office. 

It was rush hour so the train was crowded with people. But Wonwoo didn’t mind being just another body in the sea of people. He never stood out and didn’t intend to in the future. Maybe if he tried, he could be popular and sociable. But he didn’t want to.

As long as people acknowledged and respected him, he was okay. People feared him anyway. Don’t get him wrong, Wonwoo has never ever scolded or humiliated a person in his life. Rather, he’s expressionless when it comes to his colleagues’ antics. But maybe it sometimes it shows on his face that he’s greatly annoyed by their incompetence. Like, how hard is it to make a PowerPoint presentation???

His subordinates feared him and his superiors didn’t care for him. Wonwoo had become used to such a lifestyle. 

The only person he ever talked to in the office was Taeyeong. 

“Wonwoo-yah! You look gloomier today? What’s the matter!?!” Taeyeong slapped Wonwoo’s back, startling the latter. He sighed, turning to face him, “This is what I look like every day, Sunbae,” he deadpanned and Taeyeong chuckled. 

“Right, right. My bad! Anyway, your birthday is tomorrow, right?” he asked, taking a seat beside Wonwoo as the latter organized presentation papers. He hummed in affirmation.

Wonwoo didn’t care for birthdays. A birthday was just another day in the year. Nothing special. Wonwoo usually went for a drink with Soonyoung or spent time alone at home with Shin. He preferred a quiet life. 

“Any plans?” Wonwoo sensed that Taeyeong wished to converse further with him. He was trying to be nice, Wonwoo knew that. But it was only so that he could push his work onto Wonwoo or ask him favors. So Wonwoo didn’t wish to encourage him. 

“Not really. I’ll come to work, as usual, I suppose,” he said, stapling the papers. Taeyeong gasped, “What? You won’t even take a day off?” Wonwoo shook his head. 

“I have nothing to do anyway, Sunbae. Might as well make myself useful and come to work tomorrow,” 

After pondering a bit, Taeyeong grinned, “Ey! Did you have a fight with your lover?” Wonwoo flinched at that, “W-What? I don’t have a girlfriend…” he trailed off towards the end. Taeyeong frowned and leaned down, observing Wonwoo’s face, “You’re a good-looking fellow...if you try to be, I mean--” Wonwoo sighed, “--so how come you don’t have a lover?? When was the last time you dated??” 

Wonwoo kept his lips sealed, hoping Taeyeong would just leave him alone but the latter grinned, “Don’t tell me...Jeon Wonwoo...are you a virgin!?” 

Wonwoo immediately shushed him at that. As he said, he didn’t think much about it but he preferred that his private life not be made public!

“You’re too loud, Sunbae!” Wonwoo hissed as Taeyeong stared at him wide-eyed, “Wait your birthday is tomorrow??! You’ll be a 30-year-old virgin?!” 

His ears had turned red and he averted his gaze, nodding. Taeyeong slapped a hand to his mouth, shocked, “Wonwoo, you know what happens to 30-year-old virgins right?”

Wonwoo shook his head, not interested in continuing this conversation. But Taeyeong just wouldn’t stop!

“You become a wizard!”

Now that intrigued Wonwoo, “a what?”

“A wizard! You will gain magical abilities if you don’t get laid tonight!” Wonwoo shushed him again, realizing that people were taking notice of their conversation.

“Great. Now leave me alone!” Wonwoo hissed. It was a superstition, nothing real. Plus, who wouldn’t like to be able to use magic??? 

But Taeyeong was relentless, “How about Minghao?” Wonwoo frowned, eyes traveling to the man standing across the room, “what about him?”

“I heard he’s single. He’s handsome too--” when Wonwoo realized what Taeyeong was implying, he blushed, “Sunbae! This is none of your business!” he stood up, absolutely embarrassed and furious. He had intended to run off to the washroom or the roof but ran face-first into a sturdy body instead. 

“Whoa! Easy there, Sunbae,” Mingyu said, hands studying Wonwoo, preventing him from crashing to the floor. Wonwoo jumped back, startled, and bowed, “Sorry. Excuse me,” and with that, he left. 

Mingyu frowned and Taeyeong giggled as they watched Wonwoo leave. 

Kim Mingyu was Wonwoo’s junior by one year. Within a few months, he had become the Office hot-shot. Incredibly sociable and amazingly popular, Kim Mingyu’s smile had charmed everyone. Not only was he competent at his work, but he was also kind and helpful. Everybody liked him. Blessed with good looks and a loveable personality, Kim Mingyu was simply too perfect. All attention was always on him so Wonwoo never wished to associate with him. 

But Kim Mingyu was a good man. 

The rest of the day, he spent avoiding Taeyeong’s playful glances and drowning himself in work. And like that, his day came to an end. On his way back home, he stopped by a stall to eat some delicious Ramen. 

After that, he went home and fell asleep with Shin cuddled into his side, knowing tomorrow would be a repeat of today. 

\--

**_Mom_ **

_ Good Morning Wonu-yah! Happy birthday! I hope you can come home for New Years'! _

**_Soonyoung_ **

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY!! LET” S MEET FOR DRINKS SOON!!!! PARTAYYYY~ _

Wonwoo sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat upon his bed. Shin didn’t thrash about today, saving Wonwoo the trouble to clean up after him. He settled in Wonwoo’s lap, purring as Wonwoo ran his fingers through his fur. 

Jeon Wonwoo was finally 30. 

“Happy birthday to me, Shin-ah,” Wonwoo sighed as Shin affectionately purred in response. He smiled, “Let’s go get ready,”

As usual, he stopped by the Tteokbeokki stall and gave his usual order. Knowing the price, he brought out the money as the lady packed his meal. 

“Here you go,” she smiled as handed him the packet. He put the money in her palm, his fingers grazing against the skin. 

_ Does he never get bored of eating tteokbeokki? Oh well, it’s a profit for me anyway! _

“What?” Wonwoo croaked, blinking at the stall owner.

“Hm?” she blinked back, confused. Wonwoo frowned and shook his head. He bowed, “Thank you for the food,” he said and left. 

‘Huh? Am I hearing things? I could swear I heard her say that,’ Wonwoo thought as he made his way to the railway station. He bumped into someone on the way,  _ Watch it, kid!!  _ The old man hissed, glaring at Wonwoo. But his lips never really moved. 

Frowning, Wonwoo apologized, “I-I’m sorry,” he said, taking a step back when he bumped into someone else,  _ you’re getting in the way!!  _ The cyclist behind him said and Wonwoo straightened his posture, startled by the voices he was hearing. Confused, he hurried to the platform and reached just as the train arrived. It was rush hour and once the doors opened, everyone rushed in. 

_ Ah I feel so sick today… _

_ Should I bunk school today? _

_ I hate trains ugh! _

_ AH IM LATE!! BOSS IS GOING TO KILL ME! _

A mixture of voices filled Wonwoo’s ears as the crowd squished into the small space. 

_ Oh god did I switch off the stove? _

_ OMG! My favorite band released a song!! _

_ Ah I really want to hook up with Yeji but-- _

And as the train rumbled, the voices only grew louder and piled up in his brain. Wonwoo’s eyes shifted across the crowd as he attributed each voice to a person. And before he knew it, it was too much for him. He knelt and closed his, hands shutting his ear but the voices never stopped. 

He could read people’s minds. 

Jeon Wonwoo, 30, had become a wizard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	2. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 woohoo!

It had been a week since Wonwoo came to know that he had acquired the superpower of being able to read one’s mind by touching them. Since then, he had made sure to maintain distance with people. 

He paid for his breakfast digitally and even woke up early to avoid rush hour. He had come to realize that  _ any _ touch to his body would allow him to read their mind. Be it direct skin-to-skin contact or through the clothes, everything seemed to do the trick. 

Not only did the constant voices bother Wonwoo, but he also felt like he was invading their privacy. He was sure that dude didn't want others to know how he felt about his teacher. 

So with this minor change, Wonwoo continued with his life as usual. 

But apart from the commute, the one thing he dreaded the most was the elevator. 

He bounced on his feet, considering taking the steps. But as always, he passed. He’d rather listen to people than climb 8 stories of stairs. 

“Oh, you’re early today, Sunbae,” he turned to face the owner of the voice.

Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo acknowledged him with an indifferent nod and Mingyu smiled. They stood side by side, waiting for the elevator to come down. 

“Did you have breakfast today?” Mingyu continued and Wonwoo nodded, “yes” 

He felt the need to ask him the same out of obligation but he couldn't bring himself to. Mingyu, a smile plastered on his face, turned ahead. Wonwoo eyed him subtly,  _ Mingyu is a sociable guy. He’s good at his work and genuinely kind. He’s even talking to a person like me. No wonder he’s so popular. A guy like him...probably lost his virginity in his teens.  _

Wonwoo’s train of thought came to a halt when the elevator doors dinged open. People walked out and some walked in, “You first,” Mingyu offered and Wonwoo didn't see the point in resisting. They walked in but just as the door closed, more people entered the lift, crowding it. Wonwoo was shrunk, doing his best to avoid contact but contact was inevitable. Mingyu involuntarily pressed into his side, face a few inches away from his ears. Wonwoo turned his head away, hoping to get out of there. 

  
  


_ Ah, this is such a good morning! _

  
  


Wonwoo frowned,  _ eh? _

  
  


_ I didn't think we’d run into each other so early in the morning. I shouldn't stare too much but I can't help it! _

  
  


_ Is that Mingyu’s voice,  _ Wonwoo thought.  __

  
  


_ That bedhead is so cute! So adorable!  _

  
  


Wonwoo smiled,  _ Does Mr. Hot-shot have a crush on someone in the office?? _

Wonwoo looked around, trying to spot the person with a bedhead who had seemingly bewitched Mingyu. But found none. He frowned as the elevator stopped at the 5th floor and more people got on. It only pushed Mingyu further into Wonwoo, his whole body almost caging Wonwoo. Wonwoo gulped. Mingyu was a charming man with a blinding smile. Of course, he was a tad bit embarrassed that they were so close. 

“Sorry, Sunbae,” he muttered. 

“Ah, no. It’s fine,” Wonwoo replied, clearing his throat. 

  
  


_ How did I get so lucky?? I’ve never been this close to Sunbae ever. I’m going crazy.  _

  
  


Wonwoo’s eyes widened at that, a gasp leaving his lips. 

  
  
  


_ Sunbae is a little shorter than me. I wonder if he can hear how fast my heart is beating because of him.  _

  
  


_ Because of me?!  _ Wonwoo panicked internally. Just as Mingyu began thinking again, the elevator doors opened and Wonwoo rushed out, away from Mingyu. 

Following him, Mingyu smiled, “Let’s work hard today. Hwaiting!” he said and Wonwoo absent-mindedly responded, too far shocked by the revelation. After flashing Wonwoo a charming smile, Mingyu walked away, like his biggest secret haven't just been revealed. 

Wonwoo could only stare as Mingyu disappeared down the hallway. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu from where he was seated. The younger was busy going over some files with his colleagues, almost all of whom were girls. 

“Mingyu-ssi, how about lunch?”

“Ah, sorry. I have a sales call today,”

Despite being popular, Mingyu had never shown interest in any women in the office. Now, Wonwoo could guess why. 

But a person like Mingyu liking a person like Wonwoo? Was that even possible? There was nothing likable about Wonwoo. What exactly did Mingyu even see in him? Or maybe it was just Wonwoo’s delusion. It was likely that this was all just a dream. 

“Sunbae!” Yeji’s voice snapped Wonwoo out of his thoughts. 

“Yes?” he lethargically turned his gaze towards her. She was smiling brightly, a smile Wonwoo knew all too well. He knew what was coming.

“Can you go over this? I finished this a while ago,” she said. Wonwoo deadpanned as Yeji placed the file on the desk, “I have to leave early today and this needs to be submitted by the end of the day so I finished it as soon as I could. Once you’re done reviewing it, could you submit it? Thank you!” and with that, she left. Wonwoo sighed as he watched Yeji waltz out of the office. 

Begrudgingly, Wonwoo opened the file and his stomach dipped the moment he laid his eyes on the content: Incomplete and flawed. He was gonna have to redo the entire thing!

Wonwoo knew his subordinates were afraid of him. All except Yeji. While his subordinates, too afraid to face him and ask for a review, would simply leave their flawed reports on his desks and dash, Yeji would hand it to him. He didn't know if she was being shameless or just oblivious. Either way, Wonwoo suffered. 

  
  


Once he sat down to redo the report, he only looked up from his computer 3 hours later when he heard Mingyu’s voice. 

“When are you planning on going home today, Sunbae?” Wonwoo flinched, turning to face him. He finally noticed his surroundings. Everyone had gone home. ALl except Mingyu. 

“Whenever I finish this,” he gestured at the report, rubbing his eyes. Mingyu nodded, biting his lips as Wonwoo turned to go back to work, “Um, here,” Mingyu spoke again and Wonwoo turned to him, noticing his extended hand holding a can of Cola. Wonwoo’s eyes shifted between the can and the can holder, raising a questioning brow. 

“Ah, I bought them for my colleagues and this was extra. I figured you’d like it,” he said. 

_ Yeah that makes sense, _ Wonwoo thought and he thanked him, reaching forward and grabbing the can. His finger brushed against Mingyu’s,  _ I bought this just for Sunbae. He seems tired.  _

Wonwoo retracted his hand instantly, startling Mingyu in the process but he brushed it away with a smile. Wonwoo nodded at him, thankfully as he opened the can. 

He wanted to get back to work but Mingyu’s heavy presence behind him didn't allow him to. He swallowed, leg bouncing impatiently. He wanted to turn and politely dismiss Mingyu but the latter suddenly moved, coming to Wonwoo’s side, leaning over him. Wonwoo pulled back, careful not to touch him.

“Ah, I handled the documents of this firm. I can help you with the report. WOuld you like that, Sunbae?” he spoke right next to Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo gulped. He didn't want to be alone with Mingyu. While he knew Mingyu wasn't the kind of guy who would pounce on him, he just didn't want to happen to hear his thoughts. It was one-sidedly awkward for him! But this report was nowhere near done and he really could use some help.

Which was why the two were now seated next to each other, going over documents. 

Mingyu was pretty efficient and had a remarkable memory about all the times he’d dealt with the firm they were writing the report about. It was easy to work with him. No wonder he was popular. 

They worked in silence for the most part but then suddenly, Wonwoo heard him. 

_ Damn. Wonwoo Sunbae smells really good. Like strawberries. I love strawberries. Is it cologne? It can't be cologne. Maybe it’s the fabric softener. Or it could be soap! Does he use strawberry-scented soap? That’s adorable! _

Wonwoo’s ears turned red at that and his gaze shifted to the tip of their legs touching below the table. So that's why…

Well to answer Mingyu’s question, yes, it was fabric softener. Although he did have a strawberry-scented soap which he uses on his days off. He liked the scent. 

“Ah so that value is from last year,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo inched closer, eyes zooming in on what Mingyu had been pointing at. 

“Yeah, that’s right,” he hummed, noting it down. 

_ Crap. That mole is so fucking sexy  _

Wonwoo froze. 

_ His jawline is so attractive! Having a mole there only adds to his sexiness. Sunbae is so sexy. I want to lick-- _

“Ah! I need to go to the bathroom!” Wonwoo announced and without giving Mingyu a chance to reply, he bolted. His heart was beating out of his chest,  _ What the fuck Kim Mingyu?! _

Wonwoo caught his breath, looking in the mirror. Reluctantly, he turned his face, revealing the mole on his jaw,  _ I didn't think anybody noticed it! Just how long has this kid liked me? _

He noticed how red his face had turned at Mingyu’s thoughts. He patted his cheeks, gathering himself, and inhaled deeply. He’s going to have to be careful now. 

  
  


\--

  
  


With Mingyu’s help, Wonwoo was able to finish the report within no time. After leaving it on the Chief’s desk, Wonwoo and Mingyu took the elevator down. Neither of them spoke, Mingyu occasionally checking his watch. 

Wonwoo sighed, averting his gaze from Mingyu,  _ he even stayed back to help me. He’s too good a guy. But it feels wrong that I know about his feelings. I...I don't think I can reciprocate them.  _

The doors opened and they walked out, side by side, a respectable distance between the two. 

Wonwoo couldn't help but think,  _ why does he even like me? He’s popular and can get any girl he likes. Why me? Has he gone mad? Maybe he’s just overworked-- _

“Achoo!” Wonwoo sneezed. Mingyu paused, “are you cold, Sunbae?” he questioned, eyes worried. 

Now that he had mentioned it, it was cold indeed. Wonwoo was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was shivering. 

“Ah, yeah. I guess so,” he said, holding himself, conserving heat. Brows furrowed, Mingyu opened his bag and rummaged through it, retrieving a scarf and heat pack from it. 

“Here you go, Sunbae,” he handed him the scarf. Wonwoo, panicked, prompt refused, “I-I couldn't--”

Mingyu sighed, smiling. He closed the distance between them and unfolded the scarf, draping it around Wonwoo’s neck. He gasped at the gesture but didn't protest. He let Mingyu adjust the scarf around him.

“It’s okay, Sunbae,”

“Mingyu. You’ll catch a cold. It’ll cause trouble for everyone. Someone like me--”

“It will be a hassle if you were to catch a cold too, Sunbae,” Wonwoo shut up at that. 

  
  


_ Sunbae gets cold easily. I should've noticed it earlier. If he catches a cold, it’ll trouble me a lot.  _

  
  


Wonwoo bit his lip, feeling Mingyu’s fingers brush against his skin as he maneuvered the scarf around him. 

  
  


_ Wonwoo Sunbae should take better care of himself. He should take breaks too. It’s because he’s kind that he doesn't scold others and even goes to lengths of correcting or redoing their work. I don't understand why people are scared of him. Wonwoo Sunbae, in reality, is very gentle. He doesn't even take credit for the work he does for others. He doesn't get offended either. I wish that sometimes, he would speak up.  _

Wonwoo lowered his face, lip quivering as he heard Mingyu think. He hadn't realized that someone had been paying so much attention to him. It invoked emotions in Wonwoo which he never knew he had. His stomach churned as he fidgeted with his fingers.  _ Mingyu is a good guy.  _

_ Wonwoo Sunbae is a good guy. That’s why I-- _

But before he could finish his sentence, Mingyu pulled back, smiling, “There. You’ll be warm now,” 

Wonwoo nodded, avoiding his gaze, mumbling a small thank you. He was warm indeed, inside and out. He took a step back and twirled, hoping to hide his burning cheeks, “L-let's go home,” he said. He walked a few steps ahead when Mingyu called out to him. 

“Sunbae, I think the last train has left,” he informed and realized hit Wonwoo. He checked the time, gasping. 

“Shit!” He immediately considered his options. 

He could take a taxi but it would cost a fortune! He could stay at a Motel. It won't be inexpensive but it’s better than spending so much to use a taxi. 

“What are you going to do now?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“I guess I’ll spend the night at a cybercafe,” Wonwoo liked playing games and normally, would've loved spending the night at a cybercafe. But he was simply too tired today. 

“Uh anyway, thank you for today. I’ll return the scarf to you tomo--”

“How about you stay at my place? For tonight?” 

“...huh?”

“My place is nearby. You can stay if you want to..” Mingyu said, eyes determined.

Wonwoo gaped, frozen in place.

Was it sleeping on a bed better than in a cyber cafe? Yes. 

But was solitary peace in a cafe better than a rapidly beating heart in the house of the person that liked him? Yes!

Wonwoo had no idea what he was going to do. 

But it didn't look like Mingyu was going to let him go anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel!!! The next update will be next week!


End file.
